The Problem With Stuffed Toys
by QueenCanarrowDeathstroke
Summary: After a mission gone slightly awry, Amaya ended up receiving a suprise gift from Mick Rory. Little did he know the trouble that gift would cause... (Amaya/Mick)


**I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow, all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **AU: Len's alive let's all pretend the Oculus never happened**.

 **The Problem With Stuffed Toys**

It was a simple mission, well simple enough for the crew of the Waverider, but despite the ease that came with said mission, two members in particular managed to end up making a bigger mess then their had been before.

Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, it was to be expected with those two anyway, but a simple mission gone sideways turned into a shoot out (both men had protested that the other side had shot first but the smell of slight burning suggested otherwise!) and both Leonard and Mick having to make a run for it and the two ended up having to dive through a window. However, the window didn't lead them to freedom as they'd hoped.

No, the window sent both men flying down into a storage room, what would have been a nasty fall cushioned by hundreds and hundreds of soft toys.

"Well, we got outta there." Leonard had stated first in his usual drawl.

"Bad news is, we're stuck in here."

"Bad news for you, boss is that Blondie's gonna kill you." Mick had replied.

"Well that may be, I am comforted by the knowledge that at least I know you to shall be dealt with by Amaya." Leonard smirked.

"Don't know what your talking about." Mick had grumbled.

"Ohh come on! I'm not stupid, we all see the looks you to give one another. Like Sara and I in the early days and let's not forget that Raymond mentioned to a few of us that you seem to spend an awful lot of time in each other's rooms." He had pointed out, Mick looking like he was about to punch his friend and plan Raymond Palmer and probably Nate Haywood's (considering the two seem to be joint at the hip) murder's when Leonard had suddenly beamed and picked up a yellow soft bird teddy.

"What do you know, Sara might not be so mad at me after all." He chuckles as a door suddenly opens and Captain Sara Lance herself stands outside with her arms folded, beside her a rather agitated looking Amaya.

"Hey they're in here! We found them." Comes the overly excited voice of Ray.

"Way to state the obvious, Haircut." Mick muttered.

"I am not happy with you." Sara growls as Leonard steps into the light.

"This was supposed to be a simple mission. If this is all because you two stopped to steal something I will… Aww that's so cute!" Sara had exclaimed suddenly as Leonard had suddenly revealed the yellow bird teddy he'd found.

Sara going from almost assassin mode to soft Sara in a split second.

"What did I say?" Leonard looks back at Mick as Sara happily links her arms through Leonard's her anger momentarily forgotten, the two happily heading away back to the Waverider, leaving Mick with Haircut and Amaya.

Yet before she can say a word, as Mick leant down to pick up his heat gun, he'd also picked up a small soft blue Dolphin teddy, simply tossing it in surprised Amaya's direction before sauntering back to the Waverider, muttering something about making himself a sandwich…

As the rest of the week went by, Mick had begun to notice that every time he seems to hang out with Amaya, there always seems to be a third person.

That third person being the stuffed blue dolphin teddy Mick had thrown her way after that mission and seeing how Snart had managed to get himself out of a lot of trouble with Sara! Yet he hadn't expected to see the woman so attached to this thing.

They'd be watching a movie or something in her room and she'd always have it in her hands, or on her lap, or in her arms. Never putting it down for a moment and sometimes appeared to be fawning over it!

Even when they'd be in the kitchen together, working on different sandwich combinations, the damned stuffed toy would always be sitting on the counter, Amaya only leaving it there a moment when she'd went to go yell at whoever had taken a certain favorite ingredient of her's. Looking over at the stuffed toy, Mick fixes it with a glare.

"What you staring at you lucky bastard." He had muttered, wondering what had possessed him to throw the damned thing in Amaya's direction in the first place!

Amaya kissed him and no, Mick hadn't been dreaming, she'd actually properly kissed him.

They were on this mission another few weeks later and to cause a somewhat distraction, a suggestion from Haircut, Amaya had simply turned around and kissed him.

"I thought I was supposed to be causing the distraction!" Ray had commented.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to kiss you." Amaya had replied simply before walking away, toward the Waverider, somehow managing to have her stuffed toy in her hands again (Mick wouldn't have put it past her to take the damn thing with her) leaving Mick in a state of shock as he had tried to process what had happened.

Leonard and Sara, whom had both witnessed the whole thing, had sauntered over to Mick at this point.

"So. When's the wedding?"

Leonard had a black eye before he could say another word!

When Amaya had lost her toy Dolphin teddy one day, the whole Waverider became a scene of devastation as she'd searched from top to bottom throughout the entire spaceship looking for the teddy. Mick had decided to step in and help her look for it after she'd begged him to help her, looking at him with big sad eyes and the fact that she'd threatened Ray and Nate's lives if they'd so much as touched the teddy and after seeing her ferociousness, Mick had made the smart decision that it was probably best to stay on Amaya's good side!

After many hours, Mick had managed to find her toy, surprisingly near the missing bottle of mayonnaise that the whole Waverider crew had blamed the disappearance on Mick for, whom had pleaded innocence and blamed the whole affair on Haircut.

Perhaps her could blame this on Haircut as well...

Glaring at the toy in his hand even through tempted to throw the thing into outer space, Mick announced he'd found it and chucked it back into Amaya's awaiting arms and to Mick's utmost surprise she had immediately raced over to hug him and had even given him a small peck on the lips before racing away.

"So, find the toy then?" Leonard drawled, his arms folded, leaning against the wall.

"Yes." Mick grumbled, giving Leonard a suspicious glance.

Wondering briefly if his partner in crime had anything to do with the disappearance of Amaya's beloved teddy.

About a week later, one dull day aboard the Waverider, Amaya and Mick were in her room, Amaya reading a book, Mick cleaning off his Heat Gun. Mick on a chair, his feet propped up on a stool and Amaya on her bed, book in hand, the damned toy somewhere, he's guessing.

"I love you." Amaya says quietly as Mick wipes some grime off his weapon.

"Love you too, honey." Mick murmurs absentmindedly before freezing.

Realising the words he had just spoken, aloud, to Amaya.

"Sara you owe me fifty bucks!" Comes the sudden yell of Leonard Snart.

"Pay up Raymond and Stein!" He adds as another call of 'Astonishing' is heard from Professor Martin Stein upon hearing the unexpected news from Leonard.

Not even able to look at Amaya, Mick isn't surprised when he hears her shift in her bed to face him.

"Go back to your book." He grumbles, glancing at her momentarily to see the stuffed toy in her hands before almost dropping his Heat Gun. It suddenly dawning on him the moment he lays eyes on the teddy.

She was talking to the damn toy...

 **Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading it means a lot :) This was supposed to be a one shot but I might make it a two shot, I'm not sure but I'm definitely going to write more for this couple because this ship Amaya/Mick (not sure on the official ship name) is literally the most surprising yet most wonderful ship I've found in ages and even though in the new promo it shows Amaya with Nate I will continue to ship Amaya/Mick because I was of the opinion they were building up Amaya/Mick from what I've watched. So I still have some hope for the two and I hope it works out. Please tell me what you thought of this and thanks again for reading.**


End file.
